super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network All-Star Slam
NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH CARTOON NETWORK SMASH! Cartoon Network All-Star Slam is an upcoming 2.5D mascot brawler exclusively released for Wii U, developed by Omnisoft Studios and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. 'Gameplay' Similar to Super Smash Bros., matches in CNASS take place in 2.5D stages - stages with a 2D layout but 3D appearance. Up to four players battle each other with their respective teams. Every player has two characters, one playable and a partner. Like in Capcom's Versus series, these two characters can switch places anywhere in a match or the active brawler can call for his partner to do extra damage. Every of the 4 to 8 characters have seperate health bars. Once hit, the damaged character's health bar slowly regenerates automatically. This calls the brawlers to play for heavy-hitting and quick combos. If the enemy blows an effective hit, the player may be shocked keeping the health bar from regenerating. Once the health bar has been emptied, the bar needs to be emptied a second time. However, the second bar won't regenerate fully meaning that the emptied bar cannot be restored on its own - only using special recovery items. Unlike the Versus series, partner's health won't regenerate itself when non-active. A team, luckily, shares a Hyper Level bar. While this bar also fills automatically, it fills even faster when having been damaged or attacked successfully. This bar can be filled up to three times. Each Hyper Move, the game's Final Smashes, will be stronger the stronger the level - but it won't be the same Hyper Move every level. Being thrown off the stages makes your partner to get in while the player has to recover from the fall. This takes as long as it would take for a whole health bar to regenerate. Unlike the normal health bar, this one is gray in color as well as the character's icon. Should the only active remaining brawler (his partner is either temporarily unable to fight due to a fall or having been KOed) fall offstage, this will also end the battle, thus being somewhat of a faster paced SSB as well. Like in SSB, characters have tilts, smashs, special moves, aerial attacks and grabs. Grabs are often used to shock opponents. All characters, items and Helpers are 2D. The camera function of the SSB series is not part of the game. On some stages, bosses will appear in a similar fashion to Super Smash Bros. 4. However, this time around, bosses don't always disturb the battle but act as more than just a stage hazard. You don't always get something from defeating the boss as you may even help you hurt your opponents if you time your combos correctly or trick your opponent. 'Modes' 'Single Player' *'Quick Play': Choose a character, your opponent, his/her difficulty level, stages, item appearances and so on. This mode also exists in Multi Player. *'Arcade': Choose a character, the difficulty and battle multiple opponents in a row before facing the game's Final Boss. *'Training': Practice your style and combos at non-attacking opponents *'Home Run': Similar to DXDSB's Rush Mode. However, you need to reach several flags within a certain time. *'Coin Rush': Compete against CPU androids who leave coins behind. Collect as many coins as possible before you're defeated! *'Mission Journal': Complete Missions! A list of them can be viewed here. 'Multi Player' *'Quick Play': Can be played local and online *'Tournament': Battle alongside other CPU or online against your friends within a tournament. This can be played both, local and online *'Home Run': Challenge your friends to reach the goal first. This can only played offline. However, you can compare your records within a worldwide chart. 'Options' *'Memory Book': The game's equivalents to trophies - photos. Alongside the photo, there will be a short bio for every photo. *'Records': View your personal stats: Your most used characters, stages, your play time etc. *'Clips': View two minute clips of the show's episodes. These have to be unlocked by collecting film reels. 'Characters' : There are 46 playable characters in total, with 29 starters and 17 unlockables. 'Boss Characters' There will be 8 boss characters. 'Stages' There will be 37 stages with 26 starters and 11 unlockables 'Items' 'Helpers' 'Beta Elements' *The gameplay would have featured multiple stages in one slots. Similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us, hard hitting moves or long combos would have made the victim fly through a stage transition before landing on a different part of the stage. This would have been one of the best ways to shock an opponent. This, however, was left out as this would have made the stages to similar to each other resulting in them becoming boring. With this feature, there would have been scrolling stages or traveling stages. *Galvan Prime was planned to be a stage, replacing Bellwood. This would have been a traveling stage, just like Bellwood, and had featured Malware's fourth form as a boss. It was planned to be based on Showdown: Part 1 and Showdown: Part 2. The traveling platforms would have made a stop at the Galvan Museum Hall of Predators, the bridge Kevin had Zed dragged to, the Proto-TRUK and, of course, Azmuth's laboratory. *Mung Daal from Chowder was planned to take Yuckie Duck's place and function. *Carrie from The Amazing World of Gumball was meant to be a Helper. Her function would have been to possess an opponent and make him/her hurt him-/herself. *Black Knight from Generator Rex was planned to be a playable character but got cut in favor of Uncle Grandpa's inclusion. *Phil from Ben 10 was planned to be the boss of Null Void instead of Aggregor. This was changed due to Phil's minor role in the series. *During early development, Khyber was about to be playable becoming the fifth playable Ben 10 character. What role he'll be playing now is still unknown. 'Trivia' *The reason why Aggregor has his Ultimate Aggregor form is that he needed to have different moves. Something that fits Ultimate Aggregor's abilities perfectly. **He is planned to release five items representing the powers he had absorbed to achieve his ultimate form. However, what kind of item will that be is still unknown. **Storywise, Golden8King guesses he just got them from an Orishan, Geochelone Aerio, Prypiatosian-B, Talpaedan and Amperi criminals that are also in the Null Void, respectivelly. Category:Golden8King Games Category:Game Ideas